As Time Goes By
by Taitsu Riko
Summary: "Well, his face is not the only part horse-like" it doesn't have sex at any poit, I just write this around that idea.


Em... well, this may be is weird, and there may be a lot of OoC, but I just had to write it and all, it was actually only written for me to be able to use the "well, his face is not the only part horse-like" and it just grow into this.

* * *

(2 years ago)

"Well… you are my friends and that, I want to tell you something" a really nervous blond started saying.

"What's it, Armin?" Mikasa asked

"You can tell us anything, we're your friends, right?" Eren tried to calm him a little bit.

"You see, for a while now I've knew this, but I never had the courage to tell anyone"

"Just say what you have to" was Eren's response

Armin took a deep breath and then said "I'm gay" At the statement, Eren, who was balancing on a chair, almost fall to the floor in surprise, but Mikasa was another story

"You are what?" Eren asked not very calmed making Armin feel a little bad about himself.

"You must pay, Eren" was Mikasa's first comments, and now instead of feeling bad Armin felt confuse.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm paying, I'm paying, you could be a little more patient" Eren said knowing he's not a very patient person and not really caring about it, he took some money out of his pocket and gave it to Mikasa

"What is happening here?" Armin was the one asking as he didn't understand what was going on, he had just confessed his sexuality to his friends and they were talking about a payment? Just what the heck?

"We made a bet over you" Mikasa confessed "I said you were gay and Eren said you were bisexual"

"Wait, neither of you thought I could be straight? No, wait, you bet over my sexual preference?" he didn't know how to feel, should he feel outraged for the bet or happy knowing nothing was going to change?

"You kinda don't look completely straight" Eren said trying not to sound too bad

"You shouldn't have said that" Mikasa scolded Eren. A smile formed on Armin's face, he decided he should feel Happy, they were fine with it, he was fine with it, nothing would change and he wouldn't feel bad anymore for guarding this secret from his best friends.

(1 year ago)

Sometimes Armin would sleep over at Eren's house, they would play videogames and other stupid things as an example, the very same game they were playing.

"Truth or dare?" Eren questioned Armin as they kept playing the 'stupid' game

"Em… truth" Armin said not too confident, he'd been avoiding that because he just knew what Eren would ask him, he had a few options, but he didn't really want to answer any of them.

"Well, then… do you like someone? " Oh, yes, of course he would ask that specific one, it was like the second question Armin had come up with in his mind that Eren would ask, after all, Eren had been dying to know if the blond had or not a crush on someone.

"I_ I do" He had to tell the truth, but that didn't mean he'll tell Eren who he liked, in fact, the question wasn't what bothered him, it was the question that followed that one the problem.

"Really? You must tell me who is it!" Eren tried

"No" Armin said and then literally run away his friend's house, it didn't matter that it was 2 in the morning and that he had left everything at the house, he had what mattered, the key to his house. He wouldn't tell Eren who he had a crush on because Eren would say he was insane and had really bad taste.

(11 months ago)

Okay, I'll do it, I can do it, it's just telling my Feelings and most probably being rejected, but I'm mentally prepared for that. Come on Armin, you can do it. I kept repeating to myself.

It was the end of the day and almost every student had gone home. Jean was still here, on the corridor, speaking with some friends who were, Connie (he seems happy about something), Annie (she, on the other hand, doesn't seem too happy), Marco (who I'm sure as hell has a thing for Jean as well) Sasha (doesn't she ever stop eating?) and Moris (I don't get along to well with him, and he's one of Jean's best friends).

I took a deep breath 'here we go' I said to myself and approached the little group.

"…" I was going to speak, but Jean started first.

"Armin, I was going to look for you, there's something I need to… ah… give you, but I left it in the classroom" I was taken aback "can you come with me to get it?" he asked

"eh, sure, yeah" I said and he made a little gesture for the rest to go on ahead, he turned around and started walking inside the classroom and I followed him, this was perfect, if no one's around I can tell him, well, after he gives me whatever he's going to give me because it would be awkward later. Once we reach his desk he stopped and didn't move for some minutes.

"I… I like you" I couldn't stand the silence and if I kept waiting I would probably not be able to say it later, so I just blurt it out.

"Ah… you… wait what? That's not fair, I was going to confess, and I was going to 'give' you a confession, now I seem like a layer because I don't have anything else to give you" he was going to what? So, this is how things were, then…

"You… could give me a kiss?" I suggested hopping this wasn't a bad joke, but as he took up the offer pretty eagerly all my doubts went flying through the window, it was gentle and with fear, but it made my heart beat louder.

"So, just to be sure" he says separating from the kiss "are we a couple now?"

"Do you really need to ask?" wasn't it obvious?

"Just making sure I didn't misunderstand" he said and laughs softly before kissing me again.

(3 months ago)

"Fuck him" I'll do that later, probably "Fuck him and his smartass attitude" he kept rambling for some more minutes

"Done yet, Moris?" I asked as he seemed to have calmed down

"No, I'll never be done" I sighed, well, he had problems with Armin because Armin's always smart and he's always an idiot, I just wished he would leave him be.

I like Armin, I really like him, I may even love him, well, he is my boyfriend after all, for over 8 months already, but we still have a secret relationship because either Eren or Mikasa would kill me if they found out, Armin says he wants to tell them, but if he does I must be prepared for the worst possible scene.

"Why can't you get along with him?" I asked

"Why would I? I know you get along with him but, I can't stand him" he started, he doesn't know I'm dating Armin but… "And haven't you notice he is kinda feminine? He must be gay" with Armin we decided to tell him first because he already hates Armin and I doubt he can hate him more, and he won't actually harm him, and I hope he doesn't hate me after he knows. I'm glad he opened a possibility to introduce the topic.

"Why does that even matter?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprise if he was gay"

"Are you against gays or just against Armin?" he thought for some seconds –If I was gay, would you hate me?" I tried

"No, I don't think so; you'll still be my best friend, as long as you didn't have that kind of feeling for me, I wouldn't care"

"Great, 'cause I'm gay and I don't have those feeling for you"

"What? Really? Didn't you have a crush on Mikasa? Wait, don't tell me your crush was Eren"

"That's the weirdest and most disgusting assumption you could have" I sighed –No, I didn't have a crush on Mikasa, even though I made it seem like that, and I certainly didn't have a crush on Eren, where did that came from?" I sighed, again "But, I do have a boyfriend right now, and I hope it stays that way for a good long time as well"

"Well, who is it? Do I know him?"

"You know him and he'll arrive here in any second, so I would appreciate if you leave as soon as he arrives"

"Don't tell me you'll…" he started

"I'll do as you requested" he looked confused until the doorbell rang and I opened the door.

"Hi Jean" Armin says and looks at Moris "Moris" he says shortly, the feeling of dislike between them is mutual, at least. Moris is left with his Jaw opened to it's largest extend

"He's… Are you… What the… I told you, and I wasn't being literal!" he said referring to the fact that Armin was, indeed, gay and the 'fuck him' being an expression

"I kinda knew that already, I've known that since over 8 months ago" I told him and he's even more surprise now

"You mean you've been together for 8 months?" Armin was trying hard not to laugh at Moris face "You've been dating him for 8 months and I've been badmouthing him while you were listening and didn't say anything? I may hate him, but if he's your boyfriend I would try not to insult him while you're around" well, he is a good friend

"I did try to make you stop in the beginning, but it was useless, so I tried to make you get along with each other, which was even more useless, so in the end I just stopped trying and sometimes I didn't listen" I explained and Armin was about to die from lack of oxygen, as he wasn't even breathing as not to laugh "would you lave now?" I asked and Moris left closing the door behind him, once the door was close Armin breath, laugh and tried to control himself. Eventually he regains the control and once that was done he attacked me with a deep kiss, he wanted it, and he wanted it now.

(In the present)

"Tell me you're kidding, this has to be a really bad joke" Eren's expression was a mixed between not wanting to believe and having a terrible nightmare, Mikasa on the other hand, just looked a bit shocked

"I'm not, I'm telling you both because I thought you deserved to know and because we want to start being public, I just thought it would be better telling you than just showing you" Mikasa kept silence, but Eren would speak all that was on his mind

"But, why? I don't mind that you prefer men or anything like that, but why him? Of all men out there, why the horse-like face?" Eren didn't actually want an answer he just wanted to say he really didn't like Jean, and he would prefer if it wasn't Jean his best friend's boyfriend

"Well, his face is not the only part horse-like" Armin commented a little shyly

"Oh my god, you haven't… you didn't… god, Armin I didn't want any mental images!" Eren shouted as obvious disgust showed on his face and on Mikasa's face a little pink was shown over her cheeks

"Eren, calm down, there's nothing wrong with that" now Mikasa looked serious "he didn't force you, right?"

"No, of course he didn't, actually it was more the other way around as he was all worried he would hurt me, but really, it did kinda hurt at the first time but then it kind of…" Armin stopped talking as he saw Eren's face "came on Eren, it can't be that surprising that I want to have sex with my boyfriend"

"No, but I would expect you to take some time, for exactly how long have you been with him?" was Eren 'calm' question

"Next week will be a year" Armin confessed feeling somewhat bad for keeping it a secret

"It'll be a year and we are hearing about it now!?" Eren almost hit the table as he said this

"Well, I didn't want you to kill or harm him, and I really didn't want you meddling in my relation so I just waited until the right time" it was Armin's strategy, if almost everything had already been done and there's nothing left for them to do then, they wouldn't interfere and, most probably, they wouldn't kill him

"Don't worry Armin, we won't kill or harm him, for now…" was Mikasa's reassuring words, but something seemed off, right, the knife she had on his hand

"I can't really trust your words if you hold the knife like you're ready to stab someone" Armin said slightly shacking

"I don't promise anything" Armin expected Eren to say something like that and had a plan for it because, even if Mikasa was protective over him, he knew the girl was even more protective over Eren

"Then I may want to talk to you and Mikasa about clothes" Eren looked confused "I don't know how to express it without saying the brand's name" Armin couldn't make it more obvious, he really couldn't, but even like that, it took Eren some minutes to realize what he was saying and looked desperate

"Okay, I won't do anything, just don't talk about that, not now, not with Mikasa, never with Mikasa" said girl looked utterly disappointed, but didn't say anything "but we do need to talk about it, later"

"Yes" was Armin's short answer

"I have one question" Mikasa added wanting to change the subject "why isn't Jean here as well?" she had a point

"Do you think Eren wouldn't have attacked him first thing after I acknowledged our relationship?" Armin answered with a rhetorical question "would you trust you, yourself, wouldn't have?" he added and Mikasa looked thoughtful and agreed, Armin was right, after all, they had to protect their friend.

* * *

From here, there are two possibilities, one with Mpreg and the other one without Mpreg, they are gonna be sequels of this one so thats all, same tittle just with "ending 1" and "ending 2" if you want to read them.

You are allowed to hate me for this fic, I litterally hate myself for this.


End file.
